


[Art] Kiss

by Shadow_Hole



Series: Inktober 2019 [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Art, Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Ink, Inktober, Inktober 2019, M/M, merlinktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Hole/pseuds/Shadow_Hole
Summary: Merlinktober day 15inspired by lefayart"Arthur, goodbye"





	[Art] Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I could have done something happy and fluffy and instead I did ANGST…
> 
> because yes


End file.
